


The Beating of a Broken Heart

by SpaceDimentio



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDimentio/pseuds/SpaceDimentio
Summary: His heart, how it brokeThe dark book he did invokeDoom released from its lock





	The Beating of a Broken Heart

The snow fell with a soft sigh.  
The chill wind whispered  
As a tear departs an amber eye.  
He could never deny  
That feeling when he kissed her.  
  
A beautiful angel, so pale.   
She was never scarred  
By the wrath of the gale,  
The furious scale,  
Of love so forbidden yet unmarred.  
  
They knew in their hearts it was fate,  
When from death his life she saved.  
They knew not that it was too late.  
There would soon come a date,  
When the path to sorrow was paved.  
  
He was blind. He saw not.  
A curse cast forevermore.   
Thus fulfilled was the deadly plot,  
As, with a scream destined to blot,  
His son became something to abhor.  
  
With a swish of his cloak,  
Aside his father he did knock.  
His heart, how it broke.  
The dark book he did invoke.  
Doom released from its lock.  
  
In a flash, it all was gone,  
Just like his lover dear.  
Of his world there was none,   
For the demon had won.  
His soul shivered when it came near.  
  
He searched and sobbed for many years,  
As the dark book bent his mind.  
He put away his fears,  
And wiped away his tears.  
By his love it did bind.  
  
Now there he stands in his castle black,  
As the clock tick tocks away.  
He knew in his heart  
There was no going back.  
His death must be this day.  
Forever would they be apart.  
  
She looked at him and whispered, “Why?”  
He met her gaze and said, “Goodbye.”


End file.
